Jalinan takdir
by shinta hamzah
Summary: Tak ada yang lepas ari jerat takdir entah takdir baik maupun buruk. Namun aku percaya bahwa tuhan telah memberikan jalan takdirku sendiri dan aku hanya cukup menjalankan dan menerimanya. (NH) Maaf newbie


**Naruto Belong Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story Inspired by Belahan Jiwa Kahraman**

 **Jerat Benang Merah Tak Bisa Ku HIndari**

 **Entah Rasa ini Anugerah**

 **Entah Rasa Ini Kutukan**

 **Ku Tak Bisa Tebak Jalan-Mu**

 **Namun Kupasrahkan Untaian Jalinan Takdirku Pada-Mu**

 **Hinata Pov**

Kehidupan bagaikan roller coster seperti itulah aku menggambarkan bagaiman aku hidup di dunia ini. Namun rasa syukurku tak pernah terpengaruhi akan jungkir balik tuhan pada kehidupanku. Mungkin ku harus berkata bahwa ini bahwa ini memang takdir yang tergaris padaku. Tapi kepercayaan akan datangnya kebahagiaan yang dianugrahkan tuhan padaku takkan pernah berpaling menjauhiku.

Aku hanya mantan gadis kecil yang berbahagia di kehidupan lamaku namun takdir seolah tak membiarkanku merasakan kehidupan lamaku. Dahulu keluarga adalah salah satu keluarga terpandang dalam desa konoha, ayahku Hyuga Hiashi salah satu pentinggi desa yang dikenal sebagai pemimpin yang sangat menjungjung tinggi keadilan dan nilai budaya sehingga kehidupan masa kecilku penuh dengan aturan dan tata krama yang begitu kental sehingga tak heran bahwa pendidikan tersebut melekat sampai sekarang.

Namun seolah badai menghempaskan kami. Di usia 10 Ayah dimasukan bui karena dituduh telah melakukan pembunuhan pada seseorang yang tak ku kenal. Diumur yang masih kecil aku harus menerima tamparan takdir pahit dengan perubahan kehidupanku 180 derajat. Keluarga kami berubah menjadi keluarga yang begitu dipandang rendah hingga aku, adikku dan ibuku harus pergi keluar desa karena tak kuat menahan hinaan dan cacian dari penduduk desa.

Aku begitu mengagumi ibuku yang begitu kuat menerima keadaan ini dan berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk membahagiakanku dan adiku walau tanpa ayah diantara kami. Ibuku tak segan untuk menjadi seorang buruh yang bahkan dalam kehidupan lama ia tak pernah melakukan hal berat sekalipun. Karena ibuku lah aku juga begitu menerima takdir dan membuatku harus setegar ibuku dalam menjalani kehidupan.

Namun nasib malang seolah tak lepas dari kehidupan kami. Diusia 17 tahun ibuku harus berpulang pada sang pencipta karena sakit yang selama ini ia sembunyikan pada kami. Dan usia itu pula aku harus berubah menjadi tulang punggung keluarga untuk menghidupi adiku, yah dia adalah salah satu harta yang aku dan ayahku miliki sekarang.

"Kakak" teriak adiku.

"Ada apa sayang" ujarku

"pengajuan bea siswaku di sekolah Tokyo high boarding schoolku diterima dan 3 bulan lagi aku akan bersekolah disekolah impianku kakak" teriak kegirangan adiku yang memang selalu unggul dariku dari segela hal.

"Benarkah, Kalau begitu kita harus mengunjungi ayah untuk memberikan kabar gembira ini sayang. Kau memang adiku yang paling pintar"ujarku sampai menitikan air mata karena terharu.

"Tapi kak ada hal yang aku pikirkan sekarang?"seketika itu rautmu hanabi adiku berubah sedih

"Untuk mendapatkan bea siswa tersebut hanya menanggung biaya hidup selama bersekolah disana saja namun biaya masuk dan administrasi harus dibayar sendiri"tutur adiku

" Memang berapa biayanya" tanyaku

"20 juta untuk biaya masuk beserta biaya administrasi lainnya"ujarnya dengan sedih. Hal ini memang tidak mengejutkan karena sekolah tersebut merupakn sekolah asrama favorit diseluruh jepang dimana pendidikan yang diajarkan begitu berkualitas dan telah menghasilakn alumni siswi yang tidak hanya diterima di perguruan tinggi favorit namun juga siswi yang diterima dalam segala lini perkerjaan.

Sebagai kakak tentu akan sangat menginginkn yang terbaik bagi adikku. Belum lagi kehidupan kami yang begitu pahit di masalalu telah merenggut kebahagiaanya sehingga menurutku inilah saat aku mengembalikan kebahagian yang telah terenggut darinya walaupun aku harus memberikan kebahagianku sendiri.

Aku telah rela membuang impianku sebagai seorang desainer hanya untuk dapat memberikan penghidupan yang layak bagi adiku. Kebahagian adalah kebahagiaan adiku.

"Tenang saja adiku, kakak akan berusaha mewujudkan impianmu. Asal kau janji tidak akan menyianyiakan kesempatan ini dan berjanji untuk berusaha keras dalam pendidikanmu. Masalah biaya kau tak perlu memikirkan hal itu"ujarku menenangkan adiku.

"tapi kak aku tahu kehidupan kita saat ini sangatlah tidak baik. Bahkan kau telah banyak berkorban bagiku. Belum lagi sejak ibu tidak ada kakak harus menanggung kehidupanku, pendidikanku. Aku tahu saat ini kita dalam keadaan yang sulit. aku rela bila harus melupakan keinginanku untuk tidak bersekolah disana kak"

"Tidak, tahukah kau impianmu adalah impianku. Tidak ada tujuan lain dalam hidup selain melihatmu bahagian sayang. Kau adalah harta terakhirku, sudah cukup kesusahan yang harus ikut kau tanggung. Dan ini saatnya kau bahagia adiku. Kakak janji akan berusaha untuk mewujudkan impianmu. Untuk itu bersemangatlah dan segera bergegas untuk memberikan kabar gembira ini ke ayah"kataku.

"terima kasih kak, baik aku akan bersiap-siap".

Sejak adiku menyampaikan kabar gembira tersebut. Aku tak bisa berhenti berfikir bagaimana cara untuk dapat mewujudkan keinginanya tersebut. Dengan pekerjaanku sebagai buruh perkebunan tentu untuk mendapatkan uang 20 juta dalam 3 bulan merupakan hal yang sangat amat sulit namun aku tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja. Tentu aku harus mencari jalan keluarnya. Mungkin aku bisa berhutang pada temanku yaitu ino, yah dia adalah salah satu jalan keluarku.

Yah walaupun ia bukan dari keluarga berada namun kehidupannya jauh lebih baik dariku. Dia mempunyai toko bunga dan mengajar di sekolah dasar. Dia adalah satu-satunya sahabatku, bisa dibilang aku orang yang susah bergaul namun entah bagaimana kami bisa bersahabat sampai sejauh ini. Mugkin karena sikapnya yang supel membuatku mudah menerimanya menjadi sahabatku.

"Ino, bisakah kau membantuku"

"bantu apa hinata? Kalau aku bisa pastinya aku akan membantumu kita kan telah bersahabat sejak lama"katanya

"aku membutuhkan uang 20 juta untuk biaya masuk sekolah adiku. Apakah bisa meminjami uang segitu?"

"banyak sekali hinata, aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu. Bukannya aku tidak mau membantumu tapi uang sebanyak itu aku tidak memilikinya. Tapi aku punya uang uang separuhnya, kau bisa memakainya"ujar ino.

"apa itu uang tabunganmu untuk memperluas tokomu ino? Aku tahu kau sangat menginginkan tokomu berkembangkan?" tanyaku. Aku tahu ino sangat ingin memperluas tkonya bunga karena sebagai peninggalan ayahnya. Dia sangat menginginkan toko bunga berkembang pesat seperti impian ayahnya sehingga ia menyisihkan sedikit uang mengajar dan untung dari toko bunganya untuk mewujudkanya.

"aku tak bisa menggunakan uang itu ino, itu tabunganmu untuk mewujudkan impian ayahmu. Aku tak bisa menerimanya"

"tidak apa-apa hinata, aku bisa menundanya. Yang terpenting adalah kau bisa menyekolahkan hanabi, aku tahu bahwa itu impian sejak kecil untuk masuk ke sekolah itu"

"tidak ino, uang itu sangat penting. Dan pastinya butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk mengembalikannya uang itu. Aku tidak ingin karena aku, kau terus menunda impianmu. Mungkin aku bisa mencari jalan keluar lain. Mungkin aku bisa berhutang pada tuan orochimaru."

"kau gila, kau mau berhutang pada bandot tua itu. Dia itu rentenir hinata, lagian kau tahu bahwa dia sangat menginginkanmu sejak dulu. Pastinya bila kau meminta bantuannya maka imbalannya adalah dia ingin menjadikannya istri ke sekiannya. Tidak hinata, aku tidak akan membuarkan kau terjerumus ke jebakannya"

"tapi tidak ada jalan lain ino, waktuku tinggal 2 bulan lagi. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana, aku tidak bisa membiarkan adiku bersedih karena hal ini. Aku sungguh bingung"

"Kau tenang saja, aku akan membantumu. Namun sungguh jangan pernah sekalipun terlintas dibenakmu untuk meminta bantuan dari di orochimari itu. Aku tidak ingin hidupmu tambah menderita lagi hinata. Sudah cukup aku melihatmu begitu menderita".ujar ini.

Aku sungguh berterima kasih, karena tuhan tidak hanya memberikanku kesusahan namun juga memberikan seorang sahabat yang begitu perhatian dan menyayangiku bahkan melebihi seperti saudara bagiku.

INO POV

Mendengar keluh kesah sahabatku aku tentu tidak bisa berdiam diri untuk tidak mebantunya. Aku sudah tahu semua perjuangannya untuk bertahan hidup. Aku juga tahu kepahitan hidupnya yang harus ia terima sejak kecil.

Awalnya aku tidak menyukainya, dia begitu pendiam dan sangat lemah sehingga membuatku ingin sekali membully saat masa sekolah dulu. Yah memang aku bisa dikatakan murid popular dulu saat bersekolah mungkin karena kecantikan membuat banyak siswa dan siswi yang begitu respect dan takut padaku.

Hinata sangat pendiam dan sangat sabar serta lemah lembut bahkan sikapnya bak seorang putrid yang baik hati. Sehingga dulu aku begitu membencinya karena sikapnya seolah-olah dia lebih cantik dariku. Aka tak bisa menahan keinginanaku untuk tidak membullynya. Namun semakin aku membully malah dia semakin kuat dan sabar sehingga membuat sangat penasaran padanya.

Sampai akhirnya aku mengikutinya dan mengetahui bahwa kehidupannya sangat-sangat tidak sesuai dengannya. Sebenarnya ia begitu cantik, dengan perawan yang mungil, wajah yang menggemaskan dan lemah lembut, dan kulit yang bak porselen. Ternyata ia hanya seorang anak buruh perkebunan miskin dengan rumah yang sangat sederhana.

Namun saat melihatnya menjalani kehidupannya di rumah dan usahanya untuk membantu keluarganya membuat hatiku bersimpati dan mengaguminya. Dan sejak itulah aku mulai ingin membangun hubungan pertemanan dengannya. Yang paling mengejutkan ia malah menerimaku dengan senang hati padahal aku telah banyak membuatnya menderita saat di sekolah.

Sejak itu pula aku tak bisa lepas darinya. Ia kini bahkan melebihi saudara bagiku, ia selalu ada saat aku bersedih. Dengan sangat sabar ia selalu mendengar keluh kesahku. Hinata adalah orang yang tegar bahkan sangat jarang dia menceritakan kesusahannya kalau tidak aku sendiri yang menegtahuinya dan mengomelinya bila ia tidak mau cerita padaku.

Impian mengembangkan toko bunga keluarga semenjak ayah meninggal memang telah menjadi impianku selama ini. Namun hinata menjadi prioritasku saat ini. Aku harus bisa membantunya. Sungguh aku tidak rela bila harus melihatnya menjadi istri bajingan tua orochimaru hanya untuk membuatnya dapat mengatasi masalah ini.

Berpikir-berpikir-berpikir bagaimana aku bisa membantu hinata. Oh ya mungkin aku bisa meminta bantuan dari keluarga jauh. Yah bibi kushina adalah solusiku. Ia begitu kaya bahkan sangat amat kaya,suaminya pemilik usaha perkebunan tempat dimana hinata bekerja. Tidak apalah aku harus merendah sedikit untuk membantu hinata.

End Ino Pov

Sejak pemikiran sahabatku itulah jalinan takdirku mulai medekatiku.

Author

Maaf yah masih baru, jadi banyak typo dan penataan bahasanya sangat tidak tertata. Mohon bantuan rivewnya.


End file.
